1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mattress (futon or thick bedquilt) and bedclothes, or a pillow, and more particularly, to so-called healthy mattress and bedclothes, or a pillow the inside of which a plurality of small magnet pieces are arranged.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
In reference to a bracelet, necklace and the like, personal ornaments in which magnetism is utilized for promoting a user's health have heretofore been proposed.
Meanwhile blood flowing through blood vessel contains ion therein and flow of such ion may be assumed to be a kind of electric current. Thus, when magnetic field is applied to the blood vessel, a force acts on the inside thereof in accordance with Fleming's rule. Conversely it is said that when the magnetic field applied to the blood vessel is cut off, electric current flow through the blood vessel, whereby the flow of blood is influenced.
Among those which utilize the above principle, a permanent magnet having a surface magnetic flux density of about 500-800 gauss has particularly been employed for healthy personal ornaments. When lines of magnetic force from the magnet or magnets in personal ornaments utilizing magnetism therefrom are projected on a part of the user's body, a kind of electrically generates in the blood so that circulation of the blood becomes favorable. Furthermore blood is a good conductor of electricity as mentioned above and when weak electricity generates in the blood, molecules charged with the electricity circulate in the body, so that the human body is favorably affected.
On the other hand, when the human body becomes fatigued, metabolic decomposition product accumulates inside the blood vessel, or the body turns into the one of acidic constitution. In this situation, when red corpuscles in the blood of the above acidic constitution are affected by magnetic action, absorption of oxygen is improved, whereby the red corpuscles turn red. In addition calcium ions required for weak alkaline constitution which is one of conditions in healthy constitution increase and consequently, the human body is favorably influenced.